rscrevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Mkemp586/August 8th newsletter
We were thrilled that so many players turned up for our recent double XP weekend and free pk weekend, we hope you had a great time. The team has been putting in many hours of effort to work on next updates and taking care of our community, we’d like to share what we’ve been busy with and what is in the works at the moment. New host and server stability When we decided on postponing the Deadman season, we also decided on changing our host from our previous location to our current one before launching the event. Our intent was and still is to provide a smoother gameplay experience between our playerbase which a higher quality host could make possible. However, the host change was not the cure all we hoped for and most of our time during the last few weeks has been dedicated to investigating and solving new or previously existing issues that have been brought up to us after the host move. A lot of time was dedicated to debugging, profiling and rewriting parts of the server core. We want to be able to make the experience as smooth and problem free for everyone enjoying the game. That is what we aim for to the best of our ability. Update log of August 1st. Update log of August 4th. Deadman mode Deadman mode is approaching a finished state and we’ll be launching a test run before the full launch. In terms of development, no more significant changes are being made anymore, moderators have access to the development server of DMM and are testing it. We will be launching a public test run of deadman mode with high xp rate sometime next week. Advertising campaign When we set the start date for DMM season start, we’ll be starting an advertising campaign that we hope will bring in some much needed fresh blood to RSCPS scene. Community management and support We have developed a new Discord bot that helps us track any issues inside the game that players may be experiencing. Now we can see any support requests, players stuck in jail or seeking help directly from our staff Discord server. New way to PK - Event Queue System We have started work on a new fun way of playing the game, through a new automated event system! Queue up for event, play the event and get rewards for your time spent on having fun. We’ll be introducing this system with at least 2 different events, which are Capture the Flag, Team Deathmatch. We will be bringing a separate competitive queue system if this first casual version takes off. This is something that we have been interested in doing for a while, since our mod run and semi-automatic events have been extremely popular. We believe that after this will be fantastic alternative for people who don’t like the current state of Wilderness and want to come PK casually. We have already made the fundamental base of the system, we will start testing it real soon. Slayer Updates We know that few players are already hitting 99 in slayer but we only developed content to level 85. We do have plans for new monsters and new items, but please bear with us as this all takes a massive amount of time and effort from the team. If you have any new item ideas, we would love to hear them! Many players have asked for a new boss and we hear you! It isn’t going to be easy to top the Reaper, but what about a boss that requires different combat modes to kill? Necromancer style? Does the King Black Dragon need a Queen? Let us know your thoughts on this as well! We would like to thank all you players for your continued support of RSCRevolution. As we are about to hit our 6 year you can rest assured that we aren’t going anywhere! We will be bringing a separate competitive queue system if this first casual version takes off. RSCRevolution Team Category:Blog posts